1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display such as a liquid crystal panel, and to imaging, playback of image data, and saving of image data by an imaging apparatus including a recording unit, such as a digital still camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging apparatuses such as digital still cameras that are recently becoming common have a feature that an image captured can be immediately displayed on a display, such as a liquid crystal panel, allowing a user to check the image data and to erase the image data if it is not needed. In this manner, image data captured can be organized while capturing images.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-285445 discloses an imaging apparatus in which it can be determined in advance in which directory of a recording medium image data captured is to be saved. This allows image data to be organized even before imaging.
However, even if a directory for saving is determined in advance, if a user forgets the directory when trying to capture an image, the user is required to specify a directory again.
As another example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-032321 discloses an imaging apparatus that is capable of automatically setting the same imaging condition (e.g., exposure value) used for capturing a sample image stored in advance in a non-volatile memory or a recording medium.
However, even if an imaging condition is set based on the sample image when imaging an object, it sometimes becomes impossible to know which sample image the imaging condition is based on when the image data recorded is played back later.